What's Your Problem?
by sonreirbot
Summary: Two-shot. Kyle finally mans up and tells Stan that he's gay. Stan doesn't take it too great. Now, Kyle's determined to figure out why it's bothering him so much! Style.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So like.. I'm in love with this. LOL. Style was my first favorite Yaoi pairing of South Park. And one of my first OTPs. Lmao. But right now, my current love is Creek and Bunny. :P BUT STYLE STILL HAS A PLACE IN MY HEART. -heart-**

**It's sorta long.. but that's good amirite? Better than my usual first chapters. XD**

**SO LIKE. You're probably wondering, "Alysson why haven't you updated any of your other stories. You dumb fuck." WELL. I have writer's block.. but only for HSS. When I Get Home chapter 3 I believe, I'm working on it atm. AS YOU READ THIS. **

**Meh. I should really stop getting Writer's block lmao. Also, you might have realized I've been dead for awhile. Well, school can be an ass. And so can life. But you know, it's been good lately~. **

**Lastly, Stan might be OOC. Same thing with Kyle. If they are, and it's not me worrying over the perfectness of this fic, I ish sorry. :c**

**Okay shutting up, bye, enjoy! xDD**

**Reviews , alerts, and favorites are very appriciated! :D**

**xxxPretendthisisalinexxx**

_Knock, Knock. _

"Who is it?" Kyle Brofloski looked at his bedroom door. '_I wasn't expecting anyone today..'_

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

_'Ugh.'_

When Kyle opened his bedroom door, he was barely expecting Stan Marsh being the one that was knocking on his door.

Ever since Kyle told him he was gay a few weeks ago, Stan had gone out of his way to ignore him completely. Not picking up when Kyle called him on his cell phone, pretending not to be home when Kyle showed up at his house. Kyle felt like he was being treated like the plague! He expected Stan to be surprised, not acting like this! Finally, one Wednesday when Stan was listening to his iPod during lunch, he confronted him. Stan's response was to make his music louder, not listening to a word Kyle said, and when Kyle tried to pull his headphones off to make him listen, Stan slapped his hand away and shot him a threatening glare, one that would make even Cartman shut the fuck up. Kyle decided to just not bother him after that. After all, he only started hanging out with Stan again recently, since he's been so caught up with school. So if Stan wanted to stop talking to him, it'll be like before, and he could always talk to the others. Not much of a loss really.

…

Okay, that was a total lie and Kyle knew it. He only really hung out with Kenny the most, and he had been really happy when he started getting closer to Stan. They were in a few classes together, but they never really talked. Now though, they talked throughout the whole class and when they needed partners, they looked at each other, knowing instantly that they would be working together. They spent every day after school together, and he was extremely excited that they were becoming best friends again. He was glad he wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. When Stan stopped talking to him, it made him feel miserable.

"What do you want?" His voice came out more pissed off than intended, but he couldn't feel too bad. It's not like he didn't have a reason to be furious.

Stan rubbed the side of his neck, looking away from Kyle, looking uneasy. "To talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I just want to talk with you."

"So when I want to talk, you act like I'm not even there, but when _**you**_ want to-"

Stan rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the doorway as he made his way into the room, plopping himself in Kyle's chair near his computer. "Took you awhile to answer the door, were you busy doing something you might not want me knowing about?" Stan snorted.

Before Kyle could answer him, Stan turned on the monitor. "Facebook, a search for comic books.. no porn tabs I see, doesn't mean you didn't just close them."

"You're starting to sound like Kenny, anyway, did you want to talk or are you going to just sit there and make fun of me?"

"Well," Stan started checking Kyle's facebook messages and going through his browser history. Kyle would've told him to stop, but he knew it wouldn't do much anyway. "For starters, when did you realize you were a queer?"

"Could you not call me that?"

"Sorry, when did you realize you.. weren't straight."

Kyle rolled his eyes, then sighed, "I've always known. It's not that much of a secret or anything, if someone asks I just tell them."

"No offense, but I can't say I'm too surprised. You never showed any interest in girls anytime we hang out," He opened one link which showed Philip going down on Terrance. He turned his head to stare at Kyle, his face filled with pure horror. Kyle reddened slightly, but ignored it.

"Really? Given your reaction when I told you, I would have thought it was a complete surprise to you."

Stan was still staring at him," Dude, you have to explain this.."

"It's called slash, it's when you take two characters from something and make them gay with each other, now will you stop going through the stuff on my computer?"

"What has been seen cannot be unseen.. and no, I want to see what you have on here, though I kind of wish I didn't..."

"Then why are you looking at my facebook messages?"

"To see if you have a secret boyfriend or something."

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well, we're best friends, so it is my business."

Kyle blushed deeply, extremely happy to hear Stan saw him that way too. He tried not to show it though. "You sure as hell didn't act like that when I told you! Now seriously, stop going through my computer!"

"Well, ARE you doing anyone?"

"No, now stop it, please!" Kyle snatched the mouse away, logging out of everything and deleteing his history. "Jeez, you never listen to me! It's like talking to a goddamn wall! Now tell me why you have such a problem with me being gay?"

"I actually don't have a problem with it at all."

"Then why were you avoiding me and acting like such an asshole?"

"Well.."

"Well what?" Kyle turned around in the chair, facing Stan. He didn't want to this to be like any other time, where Stan would just shrug his shoulders and he would let him get away with it because he didn't want to argue or start a fight with him. Kyle wanted Stan to know he was upset with him, and he isn't going to let him avoid it this time.

He wanted an apology. And he wanted it now.

**A/N: Okay so, I was going to make this longerr. But I decided to put it into two parts, since, I don't want this to be a super long one-shot that'll be an eyesore. xD So it's a two-shot now, heh.**

**I hope you like it so far, next part is gon' be out soooon. Not gonna give a specific date since.. well, if you know me, and how I am, I'm not good with keeping promises lmao. **

**They're both in high school atm.. if you didn't notice that o-o. **

**Remember! ~**

**Reviews , favorites, and/or alerts, are appriciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I've been dead. D: My laptop.. long story short, is a piece of shit. Keeps blue screening, freezing, blah blah blah. It's a miracle I was able to type out this whole chappie. Headaches I tell you, HEADACHES. Anywho, this is the last chapter since it's a two-shot. I hope you enjoyed it! Mind you, this is the second lemon I have ever written in my , just reminding you that Stan and Kyle are completely OOC. ; u ; **

**Oh, and reviews are appreciated~! It lets me know what you thought of it, and if there's anything I can fix. (: **

_**~Review Replies : **_

_**Kitsune Style : Lolol. Here's the next chapter, I'm sure you'll be happy. (: **_

_**Headless Crowns : It's up now. XD**_

_**RPKM: Glad to hear it, and thanks!**_

_**AmzyK5089: Thankies! :D Guess we'll find out now won't we? (: I'm glad you like it so far! **_

**Onto the story~! **

**XxxXxXx**

When Stan grabbed him by the shirt collar, however, he was starting to think it might not have been such a great idea. He closed his eyes, waiting for the attack. Though that never came, instead, he was met with Stan's lips covering his own. The split second of fear of getting the shit beat out of him, was replaced with total confusion. The kiss lasted about six seconds, then Stan let him go.

"Uhm.." Kyle stared at Stan, his eyes huge at what just happened. Stan, however, looked completely calm, like randomly kissing his best friend was the most normal thing in the world and not weird at all.

"Because I like you, but it's weird for me to like a guy. For some reason, I started liking you and when you told me you liked guys, it made me be all, 'Dude I'm gonna ask him out and it's gonna be awesome' and I started getting all crushy about it. I didn't like that at all. I got a reputation to maintain, you know? I won't seem so bad ass to people if I act all gay."

Kyle backed away from the chair, and sat on his bed. "..So you like me?"

"I thought I just made that clear."

"Y'know, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm gonna like you back.."

"I know, but I'm pretty hot and we're best friends, so the chances are high."

Kyle smiled, and shook his head. "Well.. I can't say I haven't thought about it..."

"Oh, really?" Stan raised an eyebrow and stood up, making his way over to Kyle. "And what exactly goes on in these thoughts of yours?"

As he slid his arm around Kyle's waist, Kyle's cheeks started to turn bright red. "Uh, well, just like.. you know, cuddling.. a little bit of kissing, and other stuff.."

"What kind of other stuff?" Stan slid the hand resting on Kyle's waist lower, then under his shirt. He gave the other's side a gentle squeeze before exploring his lower back. Kyle's breath began to quicken as he felt the other's hand tread softly against his skin.

"A-Are.. Are we going to like do things?"

"Obviously," the jock began to kiss Kyle's neck. "Now tell me, just what exactly this other stuff is that you've thought of us doing."

"Like.. you sucking me off, " Kyle wasn't sure if it was possible to turn as red as he was now.

"Anything else?"

"You.. being inside of me."

"And what do you do when you think of that?"

"I-I.. touch myself, " Kyle shut his eyes tightly. He felt embarrassed telling the other this, but he knew Stan was enjoying it, so he guess there wasn't any reason to hold back. "I s-sometimes use my fingers, pretending it's you.. but sometimes it's not enough.. so I-I use other things.."

"Like what?" Stan was now massaging Kyle's thigh with the hand not under his shirt.

"W-well.. Kenny got me something awhile back.." The red head tilted his head back, giving Stan more access to his neck.

Stan immediately took the hint, "Are you telling me you own a dildo?"

"U-uhm, a v-vibrator actually," Stan's kisses started to get rougher. "He got me two.. one's glow in the dark and the other one's water proof.."

Stan stopped, and bursted into laughter. "Oh my god! That's fucking hilarious! I mean, don't get me wrong, it's hot as fuck, but it's also pretty funny. I can't believe you, of all people would use these things."

Kyle pouted, "Well it feels really good." He paused, then looked at Stan shyly. "Do you.. ever think of me when.. you know?"

Stan smirked, grabbing the red head by his shoulder and pushing him on his back. He crawled on top of him, taking his own shirt off in the process, before starting to undress the other. "All the fucking time. On your knees with those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock, looking up at me with those big green eyes. Bent over, begging me to go harder and faster as I fuck your ass so hard you won't be able to walk the next day. Hopping up and down on my dick, moaning and screaming my name while I just enjoy the sight. The list goes on and on. And the greatest thing is, now I get the image of you grabbing onto the sheets with one hand, while the other is sliding one of your toys in and out of you, all the while thinking of me."

When the Jew was completely naked, he finished taking off the rest of his own clothes. Kyle watched with desire as Stan revealed his muscular body to him. Football games and practices did good to him. By the look on Stan's face, Kyle guessed he liked his partner's body as well, which was quite a relief, since the red head was insecure with his body at times. Kyle was well, pale and skinny. Not skinny as Stan, where he had muscles in the right places, nope, he was just skinny.

"Alright, let's get to it. I'm assuming you have lube?"

"You assume correctly, it's in a box under the bed." Stan wasted no time in reaching down to find it. He pulled the box onto the bed, and grinned when he saw Kyle's toys.

"I'm going to have quite the time using these on you later." He grabbed the lube and hid the box under the bed. "Spread your legs." Kyle did what he was told. Stan began to stroke his thigh, as he began to slather the lubricant over his outer ring. Kyle gasped and closed his eyes. When Stan slipped his middle finger insider, he let out a soft moan. The taller of the two moved it back and forth a little, before adding the next one, looking at Kyle's face to make sure he wasn't causing him any pain. Judging from his expression, he was far from it. He began to scissor for a bit, but decided to be nice before pulling his fingers out. He felt around for a little while pressing up, taking just a couple seconds before Kyle let out a scream of pleasure.

"Thank god your parents and Ike are gone," Stan chuckled, slowly taking his fingers out of Kyle's body. "You'll be much louder when it's my cock hitting your sweet spot."

"You should have told me you were going to do that," Kyle panted, his cheeks bright red. "I would have buried my face in the pillow or something like I do when I do it myself."

Stan wasted no time in grabbing the lube, and coating his cock liberally with it. "Jesus, Kyle, now I'm even hornier."

Kyle really wish he'd stop blushing, but when Stan positioned himself at his entrance, it only made it worse. The red head forced himself to relax, knowing perfectly well if he didn't, it would hurt like hell. Stan took hold of the other's hips as he pushed in slowly. Once he was all the way in, he leaned down, pressing his body up against Kyle's. He used one hand to run his finger through his hair, and kept the other on his hip. "It doesn't hurt at all, does it?"

"N-no.. it feels really good.." Kyle took hold of the back of Stan's head and brought him down for a kiss. He realized in horror that this was only their second kiss. Hell, they hadn't even used tongue yet, but Stan's dick was buried in his ass. They also weren't even officially a couple. Stan had only confessed to liking him fifteen minutes ago and now they were fucking.

"You okay. dude?"

"H-huh?" Stan was looking down at him, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"You kissed me, then I started kissing you, but you didn't kiss back."

"I was just thinking.. after this are we going to be like, together?"

"Absolutely."

"S-so.. you're my boyfriend?"

Stan chuckled, "Yeah, I'm your boyfriend."

"Ah, awesome." Kyle pulled him in for another kiss, he ran his tongue over the other's lower lip, indicating for him to open it. Stan obeyed, sliding his tongue over Kyle's as he increased his thrusts. Kyle began to moan in his mouth, making him go faster.

"Hahh.. fuck!" Kyle tilted his head back, and Stan lifted his hips. Suddenly, Kyle was screaming again. This time, Stan didn't stop at hitting his sweet spot once this time, instead, he kept hitting it over and over. "Stop! I'm gonna come if you keep doing that!"

Stan didn't stop, but instead, continued with his hand, still slicked up a little from the lube, pumping Kyle's cock. It took only two more thrusts until Kyle came all over Stan's hand. Stan grinned as he began licking his hand. "You know, you taste pretty good. I can't wait to give you head later."

Kyle held onto him tightly, as Stan continued thrusting into him, "I-I'm about come, do you want it in or out?"

Kyle looked up at him, "I-In." Stan thrusted a few more times, moaning as he spilled himself inside the other. He collapsed on top of him, trying to catch his breath. A few minutes later, he raised his head, looking at the other. He grinned, "So, what do you want to do today? It can be anything."

"Anything at all?"

"Something tells me I'm going to regret it, but whatever."

"I want to watch Terrance and Philip." Kyle said eagerly.

Stan rolled his eyes, and kissed the top of his head. "Fine, but we should shower first, and since you're putting me through that, you have to let me use that waterproof vibrator on you."

"Okay! If you spend the night, you could use the glow in the dark one too."

"Sounds good, any thoughts on tomorrow?"

"We should hang out with the others, we haven't in awhile." Kyle smiled.

Stan nodded, "Alright." He hugged Kyle tightly. "Sounds like plan to me."

**xXxXxXx **

**A/N: Oh my god I think this is the longest thing I've ever written. Chapter wise that is. And maybe story wise o-o. IUNNO. I hope you enjoyed this, now time to get cracking on my other stories! OTL. Ugh, you know what bothered me about this story? How I ended it, bleh, but I couldn't think of anyway how to, I hope that and the lemon weren't that suckish. ; u ; Meep. When I finish one of my other stories, I wonder what pairing and fandom I should write for next? :3 Oh noes, the plot bunnies are growing! **


End file.
